Mimosa
Mimosa is a song by Lyon Dynasty's Latin-American girl group, Mirage a Trois, and is first featured in the second season episode "True Love Never". Lyrics We're sipping bottom less mimosa Pour me another dose-a it's 10am we're partying Still going getting loca That bottom less mimosa My champagne super nova It's 10am we're partying come on let's have a toast-a All them girls in their yoga pants (yoga pants) Yeah I ain't even been to bed (been to bed) Let me go get you another glass Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up Welcome to breakfast You can call me Tiffany You on my guest list and we pop champagne for free Every day is Saturday Yeah we don't need to sleep I like that bubble bath Take a little sip of that Feel like we're on a Yacht Sailing in south of France Maybe I drank too much Or I can't find my friends But You look good enough Let's Drink Bottoms up Bottoms up Go on getcha Bottoms up We're sipping bottom less mimosa Pour me another dose-a it's 10am we're partying Still going getting loca That bottom less mimosa My champagne super nova It's 10am we're partying come on let's have a toast-a All them girls in their yoga pants (yoga pants) Yeah I ain't even been to bed (been to bed) Let me go get you another glass Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up You know when they shut the bar We be heading to the beach Happy hour every hour тext on is on me Every day is holiday and I smoked that salted breeze Oh you want that bubble bath Take a little sip of that We dancing on the chairs Like we still at the club And everybody stares They wanna get with us So come on over here Let's Drink Bottoms up Bottoms up Go on getcha bottoms up We're sipping bottom less mimosa Pour me another dose-a it's 10am we're partying Still going getting loca That bottom less mimosa My champagne super nova It's 10am we're partying come on let's have a toast-a All them girls in their yoga pants (yoga pants) Yeah I ain't even been to bed (been to bed) Let me go get you another glass Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up All these bubbles in my head Having breakfast with Timothy At least I think that what he said Up all night have a sip with me Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up We're sipping bottom less mimosa Pour me another dose-a it's 10am we're partying Still going getting loca That bottom less mimosa My champagne super nova It's 10am we're partying come on let's have a toast-a All them girls in their yoga pants (yoga pants) Yeah I ain't even been to bed (been to bed) Let me go get you another glass Bottom's up Bottom's up Go on getcha bottoms up Category:Songs Category:Songs performed by Mirage a Trois Category:Season Two Songs